Trunkoz
=Description of the Registrar= TRUNKOZ TECHNOLOGIES PVT LTD. doing business as OWNREGISTRAR.COM is a registrar in Mumbai, India. From http://www.ownregistrar.com/aboutus/ OwnRegistrar is a complete Domain Solutions Provider which deals in registration of all the major TLDs and ccTLDs through its Channel Partners worldwide. OwnRegistrar is one of the few white-labeled domain registrars in the world. Since the inception of its domains and hosting provider company, OwnRegistrar boasts of being a complete Domain Solutions Provider. OwnRegistrar’s experience of the Domain Names market makes it an ideal choice for Domain Solutions. Unlike other Registrars, OwnRegistrar does not directly deal in domain names, but provides domain name solutions through its channel partners worldwide. From http://www.linkedin.com/company/trunkoz Trunkoz (formerly known as QuantumPages) is one of the leading IT Products & Services providers. The company has an experience of over 12 years in providing various services including Internet Data Center, Disaster Recovery, Mails & Messaging, Remote infrastructure management and monitoring, Domain Registration, Hosting Services and Web Services automation products etc. Trunkoz offers multiple IT brands each targeting the needs and preferences of different customers. __TOC__ =Anti-Spam Position= Official Position From http://www.ownregistrar.com/legal/registrar_agreement.pdf 2. Terms of USAGE OF Domain Registration System (1) Registrant, or its contractors, employees, directors, officers, representatives, agents and affiliates and Domain Registration System Users, either directly or indirectly, shall not use or permit use of the Domain Registration System, directly or indirectly, in violation of any federal, state or local rule, regulation or law, or for any unlawful purpose, or to promote adultoriented or "offensive" material, . . . 24. BREACH In the event that Registrar suspects breach of any of the terms and conditions of this Agreement: (1) Registrar can immediately, without any notification and without assigning any reasons, suspend / terminate the Registrants access to the Domain Registration System Server. (2) The Registrant will be immediately liable for any damages caused by any breach of any of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. (3) Registrar can immediately, without any notification and without assigning any reasons, delete / suspend / terminate / freeze the Order. Actual Behavior Trunkoz Technologies has been widely abused by the Russian EvaPharmacy fraud operation. In the past, Trunkoz or Qualispace has acted to remove illegal sites. Trunkoz uses content filtering on email that often rejects complaints that contain illegal domain names. Qualispace is fast to act on complaints entered on their web page. =Examples of domains used for fraud= By loading any of these, the registrar can verify the brand, then establish the fraudulent use of the domain name by viewing the evidence that has been prepared for registrars and law enforcement. Note that some of these will be switched from one fraud brand to another. See Trunkoz_list ---- =Where to send abuse complaints= abuse@ownregistrar.com support@ownregistrar.com (known to use content filtering for unlawful domain names) * Trunkoz web site contact page for reporting abuse http://trunkoz.com/contact-us/report-abuse.php (no domain name filtering) * QualiSpace web site contact page for reporting abuse hhttps://www.qualispace.com/about-us/contact-us/ (no domain name filtering) * Submit a ticket to Qualispace about Trunkoz domains: https://www.qualispace.com/shop/submitticket.php?step=2&deptid=5 =Additional Contact Information= Postal address Headquarters Trunkoz Technologies Pvt. Ltd. B 9 Jyoti Bldg, Gokhale Road, Thane (West) Mumbai, MH 400602 India Registration Information Telephone and FAX Telephone: +91 (22) 6781 6875 / +91 (22) 6142 6060 Fax: +91 (22) 6781 6610 / Fax: +91 (22) 6142 6061 =Related information= Pharmacy fraud operations * Canadian_Health&Care_Mall * Canadian_Neighbor_Pharmacy * My_Canadian_Pharmacy * Toronto_Drug_Store * Canadian_Family_Pharmacy * WikiPharmacy * International_Legal_RX * US_Drugs * Men Health * RxMedications * RxExpressOnline * OEM Software Affiliate program coordinator employing spammers * EvaPharmacy =Sources for this article= Independent Eva Pharmacy campaign Rogues and Champions report Interview Corporate Facebook https://www.facebook.com/Trunkoz LinkedIn http://www.linkedin.com/company/trunkoz Company Homepages http://www.ownregistrar.com/aboutus/ http://www.trunkoz.com/ Category:Registrars